


настоящий

by harrysmiles



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysmiles/pseuds/harrysmiles
Summary: так было проще держаться, – зная, что держаться незачем.





	настоящий

закаты на море были яркими, как на картинах, которые он видел когда-то, но не помнил ни названий, ни мест. они сидели на берегу, грязные, ослабевшие, злые; группами или поодиночке; и солнце, казалось, такое же измученное, пряталось за горизонт, слившийся с линией моря.

в первые дни они знали, что их спасут. не были уверены, просто знали.

 

+

 

хотелось думать, что ничего не осталось: что война окончена, что за гранью серого пляжа нет никакого мира; нет города-крика, замершего в агонии. так было проще держаться, – зная, что держаться незачем. силы утекали, когда он думал о доме.

дни складывались из вспышек: громкие вопли, молнии, череда взрывов; он то проваливался в забытье, то просыпался снова, не зная, куда деться и стоит ли прятаться. (многие из них натыкались на брошенные листы железа и укрывались под ними, все безрезультатно: снаряды разворотили несколько подобных укрытий и использовать их перестали.)

 

+

 

конечно, они представляли собой жалкое зрелище, – толпы почти-призраков, бродящие по израненному пляжу, как потерявшиеся дети, глядящие на небо, потому что избегали смотреть друг на друга. море – чернильное, огромное, страшное – одновременно манило и отталкивало, – бежать было некуда. дети, запертые на с каждым часом сужающемся клочке суши, знали, что бежать некуда. но все равно ждали.

 

+

 

он услышал французскую речь всего раз: кто-то прошипел злым шепотом: «нас предали!», и тут же осекся, перешел на английский. он не обернулся на голос и счел это победой.

родной язык не значил больше ничего; он не помнил, когда в последний раз говорил по-французски. на берегу царило молчаливое уныние, прерывающееся лишь налетами с воздуха, и это было ему на руку.

 

+

 

он смотрел, как очень худой солдат чертит что-то на берегу носком сапога, и не отворачивался, зная, что привлечет внимание. рисунок заносило песком, сильный ветер принес запах соли, от которого мутило.

 

+

 

он не помнил название города, где родился, собственное имя казалось чем-то чужеродным. помнят ли остальные, как здесь оказались?

 

+

 

ему казалось, он знает, что умрет здесь – среди призраков, такой же несуществующий, прозрачный, как и все они, брошенный родиной, брошенный домом, которого, может и не было никогда? – он не помнит. может быть, они здесь всю свою жизнь, среди смерти, песка и соли, и некому их спасти, потому что никто не знает, что они здесь.

воздушные налеты становились чаще, поддержки с воздуха почти не было, – зачем она, если никто не знает о них? – они падали на песок, как один, закрывали руками головы; все больше и больше солдат оставалось лежать на песке, – почти-призраки. он не смотрел на трупы, старался не слушать стоны тех, кто был при смерти. услышал только однажды.

 

+

 

он не думал об этом, пока ветер бил в лицо, пока желудок скручивало от боли, в ушах звенело. он думал, когда наступала ночь и все вокруг становилось еще более иллюзорным; измученное сознание отключалось и он вспоминал, как чужая рука дрожала в его ладони, как пугали хриплые звуки: слова, которых он не понимал.

настоящий Гибсон умирал мучительно, с пеной на губах и клокотанием в раздираемой спазмами груди, вцепившись холодеющими пальцами в его руку; он силился сказать что-то по английски, но тот, кто украл его имя, не понимал ни звука.

настоящий Гибсон смотрел на него испуганно, как ребенок, до синяков сжимая его запястье – а потом просто застыл, наконец отведя стеклянный взгляд.

он убедил себя, что не виноват («я никого не убивал, здесь тысячи осколков бомб находят людей каждый день, он был обречен»). до того, как он встретил дрожащего английского солдата и пошел за ним к молу, подгоняемый внезапной надеждой, там был Гибсон, раненый английский солдат с остекленевшими глазами и засохшей кровью на шее и груди. (он смотрел на его раны и чувствовал только тошноту и слабость; ему казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем он дотронулся до холодного лица и закрыл мертвому веки.)

 

+

 

при свете дня ему не было страшно. не было паники, ужаса, не было слез и мыслей, – страх больше не парализовал при воздушных бомбардировках; он заставлял сжимать зубы и двигаться, стараясь не думать, зачем. (почему бы не вскочить на ноги, не вскинуть голову к небу – смерть не заставит себя ждать.) «ради чего?», апатично подумал он как-то, но заставил себя прогнать мысль. выжить, спастись, дышать сухим свежим воздухом без примеси соли, песка и болезненных стонов. ради этого они ждали на этом проклятом пляже изо дня в день; видели, как погибают те, с кем вчера вели пустые беседы или делились сигаретой, и заставляли себя не думать о том, кто может оказаться следующим. они ждали, брошенные всеми и вся.

когда получалось заснуть, снилось всегда море: он не видел его, но чувствовал запах соли и ее же, жгущую, едкую – в легких. он просыпался мгновенно, зарывался лицом в песок, чтобы увериться, что не тонет. страх приходил только тогда: в темноте, когда пляж и море чернели, отрезая всякий выход, надежды на который уже не было.

 

+

 

в первые дни они знали, что их спасут, – не были уверены, просто знали, и все тут; что такое «невозможно», когда ты знаешь, что возможно все: «не может быть, чтобы за нами не пришли». они смотрели на море с надеждой, каждый всплеск далекой волны принимая за корабли союзников.

теперь они смотрели на море и не видели ничего – ни волн, ни кораблей. они смотрели на пляж и не видели ничего, кроме извечной серости. все, что осталось от дома – это полоска суши на холодном берегу, где живых было не отличить от мертвых.

 

+

 

английский солдат, которому он помог выбраться из воды после того, как корабль загорелся и пошел ко дну, смотрел на него и глотал воду из фляги (как она уцелела в этом кошмаре, он не знал и не спрашивал).

мертвые тела выносило на берег; их отталкивали обратно вглубь. глаза жгло от соли, раздраженное горло болело.

хотелось уснуть и не проснуться.


End file.
